


Bucky finds out

by johanirae



Series: Bucky "Mother-Hen" Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You did WHAT in Sokovia, Rogers?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky finds out

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist some good old mother hen barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Bucky's outfit is here: http://www.style.com/slideshows/fashion-shows/fall-2014-menswear/bespoken/collection/9


End file.
